Roks
Roks (ドークス dookusu, Dorcus) is a KWG model Medabot who appears as an upgrade to Rokusho in Medarot 3. Roks also appears as a character in Medabots Spirit, but with no relation to Rokusho. Description Roks is a Medabot similar to a Stag Beetle. Being a KWG type, it is mostly focused on grappling and scanning techniques, which makes it suitable to wear grapple-based medals, specially the Kuwagata one. However, its medachange form allows it to also shoot both antiair and antisea missiles to its opponents, and it can also move effectively in rough terrains. In the anime Roks is a Medabot who is dedicated to destroying Kilobots. His Medafighter, Zuru, only fights with Roks when disguised as the Mystery Medafighter. At one point Zuru abandons Roks for the Kilobot, Exor, but Ikki Tenryou convinces him to take Roks back. In the games In Medarot 3 Ikki Tenryou appears with Rokusho as his Medabot prior to the Kuwagata version of the game, but soon he replaces his parts with Roks's ones, which enable him to perform a Medachange. In Medarot 4 Roks appears as Ikki's first Medabot in the Kuwagata version, already upgraded from Rokusho. Library description: Stag Beetle Type Medabot. A defense dealing expert! Stats Medarot 3 and 4 Medaparts Note: Whenever a stat is marked like a/b, it means it has an stat of a in Medarot 3 and of b in Medarot 4. For example, a propulsion of 50/55 means the Medabot has 50 propulsion in Medarot 3 and 55 in Medarot 4. Otherwise the stat is the same in both games. Head * Twin Incom (ツインインコム) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Defense part. * Scanning action: Raises ally's Range of Success. * Armor: 70 * Range of Success: 42 * Power: 21/37 * Uses: 8/7 Right arm * Forvice (フォーバイス) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Strike part. * Sword attack: Fast grappling attack. * Armor: 20 * Range of Success: 30 * Power: 17 * Charge: 6 * Radiation: 8 Left arm * Intense Beat (インテンスビート) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Berserk part. * Hammer attack: Fast grappling attack. * Armor: 20 * Range of Success: 14 * Power: 25 (chain attack) * Charge: 6 * Radiation: 8 Legs * Wind Flack (ウィンドフラック) * Compatible with Speed medals. * Two legged part. * Good for battling in "Plains" and "Jungle". * Armor: 60 * Propulsion: 34 * Evasion: 44 * Defense: 41 * Proximity: 34 * Remoteness: 2 Medachange General stats * Multilegged. * Good for battling in "Mountains" and "Volcano". * Armor: 170 * Propulsion: 46 * Evasion: 62 * Defense: 60 * Proximity: 43/45 * Remoteness: 4 Drive A * Berserk drive. * Hammer attack: Fast grappling attack. * Range of Success: 34 * Power: 50 (chain attack) * Uses: 8/7 Drive B * Defense drive. * Antiair attack: Great damage to flying Medabots. * Range of Success: 28 * Power: 8 (chain attack) * Charge: 4 * Radiation: 4 Drive C * Defense drive. * Antisea attack: Great damage to swimming Medabots. * Range of Success: 28 * Power: 8 (chain attack) * Charge: 4 * Radiation: 4 Related Medabots Category:Medabots Category:Characters Category:Medabots Spirit characters